We propose that neonatal antigen stimulus results in uncoordinated recruitment of naive T cells into the memory T cell pool. This protocol will test the hypothesis directly using immunofluorescent staining of blood lymphocytes and is significant as it will be the first measurement of response by T cells defined by the specificity of their receptors for antigen.